Why Haven't I Blocked You Yet?
by Skarrow
Summary: The woman who couldn't speak up. The man who repressed his emotions. Together they form an unlikely electronic connection.


**A/N:** I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

><p><strong>Why Haven't I Blocked You Yet<strong>

* * *

><p>Although Cyrus intentionally surrounded himself with idiots in order to accomplish his goals, his life was a quiet and peaceful one.<p>

His employees were the misfits of society. They were people who lived and worked on the wrong side of the law before Cyrus recruited them to his cause. Yes, there were those incidents that made his head ache, such as the time they couldn't get the toaster oven to work, or the time they attempted to fix the TV in the break room. But he preferred to nip these problems in the bud to prevent complications. So whenever something broke down Cyrus was usually the one to fix it. And he made certain to keep his distance from them. They were his pawns, nothing more.

His commanders - Saturn, Mars and Jupiter - revolved around him. They believed in his cause and willingly did everything he asked of them. Mars in particular appeared most loyal to him, but Cyrus knew the truth. It was quite obvious that she had a crush on him, and she was letting this crush hamper her true potential as his soldier. What a waste. All of his commanders were letting their emotions blind them. A huge disappointment.

Emotions had no place in the new world he envisioned and yet it was constantly on his mind. But Cyrus would never dare admit this out loud to anyone, because doing so was giving in to his own mortal weaknesses. And Cyrus couldn't afford to be weak. Not now. Not when he is so close to destroying this incomplete world.

So Cyrus often spent his days locked up in his own office. He spoke to nobody besides his commanders, and only when he truly needed to. Instead he would work on his computers, constantly plotting and planning, weighing decisions to be made for the new world. No one bothered him, and he would have little to no contact with the other people in the Galactic HQ. This made it easier for him to suppress and ignore these...feelings. A quiet and peaceful one, indeed.

And then it happened.

It was around eleven in the evening when his phone notified him of a new mail. As it was connected to his computer, Cyrus tapped a few keys to bring it up on his screen.

* * *

><p><span>(1) NEW MESSAGE<span>

From: 4004-78-01-6545  
>Subject: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT<p>

_Ohohoho, Mr. Cyrus, you should be a little more careful with where you leave your busines cards! :D For I now have the privilege of knowing that you are the owner of The Galactic Veilstone Building!_

_-J_

* * *

><p>Utter rubbish. What ignoramus would dare interrupt him while he was planning out all the changes he would make in his new world? And he had the gall to send him mail without even checking his spelling first. Cyrus had made it clear to his commanders that they were not to disturb him unless it were urgent. This hardly qualified.<p>

Cyrus' mind made the decision easily. He would delete this and block the sender.

His fingers flew over the keyboard.

* * *

><p>To: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

_Who is this? I don't have you listed in my contacts.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cyrus blinked slowly after his finger hit SEND. That... was not what he intended to do.<p>

But perhaps it would be wise to discover the identity of this mysterious sender. If he or she turned out to be a threat to his goals Cyrus would use every bit of technology he had at his fingertips to rat out and crush the supposed enemy.

A minute later, a reply came.

* * *

><p>From: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

_I found your business card at the Sunyshore lighthouse! I learned quite a lot of things about you these past few minutes. I did mention it was DANGEROUS ;) Ohohoho!  
><em>

_-J_

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long while, Cyrus hesitated.<p>

If someone out there knew his plans and tried to take this to the police...

But, wait. If this was just his business card then there was nothing to worry about.

...

Cyrus wasn't worried. He was above such useless emotions.

And he didn't care for the sender's patronizing tone, either.

Once again, he furiously typed on his keyboard. Now that he has started, he found he just couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>To: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

_It is a company number. Of course you can learn that much from the number itself.  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

__Its also connected to your company website which, coincidentaly, has your personal email address! :D I could be an axe murderer, y'know? ;)  
><em>_

__-J__

* * *

><p>To: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

___I shall report you for stalking.  
><em>__

* * *

><p>From: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

__Whaaat ): That's not very nice! And these days it's really easy to find out information about another person thanks to the internet. Besides, I'm harmless :) Just taking on the task of giving you a friendly warning, for the web is FULL of TERRORS :o  
><em>_

_____-J_____

* * *

><p>To: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

________I am not a child.  
><em>_______

* * *

><p>After sending off the last message, Cyrus abruptly stood up from his chair, turned off all his computers and stalked out of his office. Everything was quiet save for the usual thrum of machines working late into the night. It was a very reassuring sound, a sound that Cyrus was long accustomed to, and by the time he reached his personal quarters his nerves were considerably less rattled than before.<p>

Cyrus was indeed shaken. He'd somehow allowed himself to be swept up in the rhythm of anonymous sender's banter. He, who was above all human emotion and a soon-to-be-god, was made to feel.

Inside his room Cyrus glanced at his wall clock. It was almost midnight. He was turning himself in much earlier than usual tonight.

It's that anonymous person's fault.

Cyrus resolved to have his feelings of frustration and annoyance under control and smothered by tomorrow.

But he was not granted this luxury.

For the next day, another message was waiting for him on his phone. He didn't even get the chance to turn on his computers yet.

* * *

><p>From: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: ARE YOU REALLY THAT KINDA GUY?

_________Ohohoho!_ you should totally read one of your employee's blog posts about you. This guy, Saturn, claims that it's the quiet ones that women should look out for and that you were a really kinky man underneath your cold exterior. LMAO! XD  
><em>_______

________-J________

* * *

><p>To: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: ARE YOU REALLY THAT KINDA GUY?

________________Who are you?  
><em>_______________

* * *

><p>From: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: ARE YOU REALLY THAT KINDA GUY?

________Sorry, I can't disclose that information. You could be DANGEROUS.  
><em>_______

________________________-J________________________

* * *

><p>To: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: ARE YOU REALLY THAT KINDA GUY?

________________Oh. You again.  
><em>_______________

* * *

><p>From: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: ARE YOU REALLY THAT KINDA GUY?

________RUDE. I thought we had a connection. Because you know, we talk with e-mails? Internet? Connection? :P  
><em>_______

________________________-J________________________

* * *

><p>To: 4004-78-01-6545<br>Subject: RE: ARE YOU REALLY THAT KINDA GUY?

________________________________________This is harassment. Please stop messaging me.  
><em>_______________________________________

* * *

><p>The sudden swift knock on his office door nearly made Cyrus jump from his chair.<p>

"Come in," he said coolly, trying to regain some of his dignity.

Saturn strolled right in, waving his phone in the air triumphantly.

"Boss, I've just received a confirmation from our contact in Johto! Actually his superior contacted me. The meeting is scheduled for Wednesday!"

Cyrus would normally scold Saturn for showing emotion, but he refrained from doing so this time. Establishing this meeting with their contact in Johto was a very important step in building the red chains that would be used to control Palkia and Dialga.

"Excellent. Forward the details of this meeting to me immediately."

"Yessir!"

It didn't take long before Cyrus' phone notified him of the message Saturn sent him. For a moment, Cyrus stared hard at his subordinate. According to the anonymous mail sender, Saturn was blabbing to people about his sexuality behind his back. On their company website, no less. It made him just a tad suspicious of the man now.

"Uh, sir? Didja need something?" Saturn shifted in place, feeling awkward under Cyrus' laser-like stare.

"...Return to your duties," Cyrus said tonelessly, dismissing his commander and focusing his attention on his computer.

Saturn shrugged and strolled out of the office.

Cyrus opened the message Saturn forwarded to him on his computer, scanning it quickly.

* * *

><p>From: Ms. Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Meeting Schedule

_Good morning Mr. Saturn of Galactic. I am Jasmine Mikan, gym leader of Olivine city, and I am pleased to tell you that your petition was recently approved by the mayor himself. The meeting shall be held on the 24th, this coming Wednesday 9:00am. The mayor and I shall be waiting eagerly for you at the Olivine lighthouse. Have a nice day._

* * *

><p>Cyrus had been tortured long enough to recognize that combination of numbers by now.<p>

Jasmine Mikan, gym leader of Olivine city, in Johto...

So she was the annoying welp who kept pestering him since yesterday?

Hmph.

* * *

><p>To: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: Identity

_You are much more polite when addressing other people. Are you truly the gym leader of Olivine city?_

**attachment: **MeetingSchedule jpg

* * *

><p>From: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

_Oh, hello Cy! So nice to hear from you again. :D I didn't think you'd ever email me!  
><em>

_-J_

* * *

><p>To: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

_Answer the question.  
><em>

* * *

><p>From: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

_Ohh Yeah, I am! Surprising, isn't it? It's such a coincedence that your company will be forging an agreement with Olivine's mayor. Perhaps this means I'll even get to meet you in person ;)  
><em>

_-J_

* * *

><p>To: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

__I won't be attending in person.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>From: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

_What ;-; That's not because of me, is it?  
><em>

_-J_

* * *

><p>To: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

___Don't flatter yourself. I have much more important things to do in my office.  
><em>__

* * *

><p>From: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

_Are you always this mean to people ):  
><em>

_-J_

* * *

><p>To: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

___Just the ones I don't like.  
><em>__

* * *

><p>From: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

_I see! Then I'll just have to work harder to make you like me :D  
><em>

_-J_

* * *

><p>To: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

____I doubt you will succeed.  
><em>___

* * *

><p>From: Jasmine Mikan (4004-78-01-6545)<br>Subject: RE: Identity

_What do you mean? We're already making progress ;)  
><em>

_-J_

* * *

><p>Making progress?<p>

What was she blathering about?

He was halfway done with his reply - a witty one - when he froze, finally realizing what he was doing.

Cyrus slowly stood up from his chair and walked up to his window, hands clasped behind his back. His computer bleeped once, twice, indicating another message had been sent to him but he couldn't bring himself to sit back down and read them.

He had to calm this raging emotion in his blood, first.

But little did he know, this was only the beginning.


End file.
